Don't Forget Me
by Randomperson121212
Summary: Bella forgets everything she and Edward ever had. Should Edward remind Bella of their past, or start fresh? Takes place after Twilight.
1. Stupid Clumsy Bella

***PLEASE READ* I got this idea from a weirdly vivid dream I had. To make the story work, I'm going to change some things. This is after Twilight, but nobody but the Cullens knew that Edward and Bella were dating. They kept it a complete secret. Okay? I pretty much have the whole thing mapped out in my head, except the ending, because that's when I woke up. And I will have to change some things in my story, considering dreams don't make much sense. And edit out the characters that aren't from Twilight. Oh whatever. This dream is destine to become a story. Right before I woke up I even came into my dream and told Edward, "This is **_**so**_** going on FanFiction." So, I hope it is as good as I am planning it.**

**I don't own Twilight. :(**

**And also, when Bella loses her memory, the only thing she forgets is that she and Edward were dating, the incident were he saved her from Tyler's van, and the fact that he was a vampire. To Bella, Edward and her are only classmates.**

Bella looked up at the dark ceiling. It was impossible to fall asleep. All she could think about was Edward. He was away on a hunting trip, and for some reason she missed him more than usual. Maybe if she got a glass of water and some Nightquil she would be able to fall asleep. He would be there at school tomorrow, it wasn't that long until he came back. Bella got up from her bed, feeling around in the dark. Unfortunately, she forgot about her backpack that she had carelessly put on the floor. She tripped over it, and hit her head against the desk, getting knocked unconscious.

...

When she woke up, it was time to go to school. Her head hurt terribly, but she didn't feel like staying home all day. Why couldn't she sleep last night? Oh well, she surely fell asleep once she hit her head.

...

School went by as usual. When it was time for biology, she took her set next to Edward. She didn't really know him that well. They talked a little last year, but she couldn't remember much about him this year. Was he on vacation? Oh well, she couldn't remember.

...

Bella was the last one in the parking lot that day. She lost one of her papers for English, and spent forever looking for it in her car. She looked up and saw Edward by his car. She looked back at her backpack, and when she looked up again, he was by her car.

"Whoa, how did you get here that fast," Bella asked him.

He laughed. "Very funny Bella. Now, I wanted to ask you, do you want to come to my house tonight? Alice is missing you."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know Alice. I barely know you." What was wrong with him?

He noticed the bump on her head.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? What are you talking about? I have to go now. Goodbye."

And with that, Bella drove away, leaving Edward alone and slightly stunned in the parking lot.

**Erm, it's kind of scratchy, but oh well. Please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Your Everyday Creeper

**Chapter number 2!** **:D**

**I don't own Twilight! *Tear***

Was it possible for a vampire to fall over with shock? Edward actually had to sit down on the floor. He sat there for a while, thinking. Bella doesn't remember anything. Should he take this opportunity and leave for her own good? Would he be able to get her to remember him? It actually hurt him, he felt unimportant.

When he got home, it was almost dark. He had sat in the parking lot for a while, as still as a statue. When he got home Carlisle was waiting for him.

"Edward, what have you been up to?"

"Carlisle, Bella… Bella doesn't remember me."

"What?"

Edward explained the whole thing to him, what he thought had happened.

"Do you know how little of a chance there is for that to happen?" asked Carlisle, shocked.

"Maybe you should take a look at her head, just in case." Edward got worried.

"That sounds like a good idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bella got home, she was still not sure about what had happened. Was there something wrong with Edward? Was there something wrong with her? She walked into the kitchen and took out a water bottle. She felt fine. What happened last night was probably no big deal. She did feel a little lightheaded, though. Maybe some fresh air would do her good.

She went into the closet, got out a beach towel, went outside, and spread it out under a tree. She looked into the woods behind her, and thought she saw something big and white moving around. Walking closer, she saw some footprints on the dirt path. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get some fresh air.

**This chapter isn't so fancy on grammar. I'm tired. I also know I've been on AIM too much, because at the end of the last chapter I wanted to put an emoticon with its tounge sticking out. :P**

**So, who was that mysterious person stalking Bella in the woods? Was it Edward, or a different vampire? Or, was it just your everyday creeper? That sounded weird. "Oh, don't worry, it's just an everyday creeper stalking me. Nothing to get panicked about!"**

**Please review! It makes me want to update more often! :O  
**


	3. Bella Takes a Trip to the Doctor!

**Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kind of forgot this story existed. I made an actual attempt for this chapter to be longer, and even though I failed, here you go!**

**Chapter nomero trece! No wait, that's thirteen... tres! Is that how you spell it... oh forget it. Chapter 3!**

When Charlie got home, Bella was chopping onions for dinner. She was making chicken and potatoes, something simple and easy.

"Hey Bella, how was school today?"

"Oh, it was fine." She turned around and headed for the fridge.

"Wow, Bella, how'd you conk your head?" He looked at the large bump on her head.

"I just fell last night. I'm fine." Charlie seemed worried.

"I think you should go see a doctor. The bump looks pretty serious."

"Dad, I'm just fi-"

He wouldn't let it go. "Bella, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and took a carton of milk from the fridge, "I'll go tomorrow after school."

"No, Bella, I'm taking you now."

Bella didn't bother arguing with him. It would be easier to just go.

* * *

"Hello, Isabella." Dr. Cullen walked into the small room. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I hit my head last night. It knocked me unconscious. Oh, and you can call me Bella."

"Unconscious?! Why didn't you come to me before?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I felt fine in the morning, only a bit headachey. Really, the only reason I came is because Charlie-my Dad- made me come. Really, I'm fine."

"I think it would be better to take a look. Now, have you been experiencing any loss of vision, cloudiness when you think, _amnesia_?" _Something was strange about him and Edward_, Bella thought. Even though they weren't related, there was something about them that looked similar. They both were ghostly pale, had dashing good looks, and had those strange golden eyes. She wasn't really listening to what he was saying.

"Bella?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, what?"

"Have you been experiencing any strange symptoms?"

"Uh… I don't think so."

"Anything obstructing your vision?"

"No."

"Any trouble thinking?"

"No."

"Any amnesia?"

"Uh… no."

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Well, if I had forgotten anything, it wouldn't know."

"Any holes in your memory?"

Bella pondered this for a moment. "Well, whenever I think of this one person, I can't seem to remember much about him, even though I sit next to him everyday in class."

"And, if you don't mind me asking, who is that person? "Uh, it's Edward Cullen, your son."

He didn't seem so surprised. After examining the bump on her head and doing the normal tests, he said, "Okay, Bella, I am ordering a CAT scan on your head, to make sure there's no brain damage. Come back tomorrow to get it done."

* * *

"You saw Bella?" Edward asked the moment Carlisle walked in the door. You can never keep anything from a mind reader.

"Yes, I did."

"What did you find out?"

"Sorry, Edward, Doctor-Patient confidentiality." There really was no point to that, since Edward just read his mind.

"She really has forgotten me."

"Edward, that's not true. Usually with amnesia, the patient regains their memory from subconscious reminders. Every time she looks at you, her brain is remembering what was forgotten. She could even remember you by now."

"I doubt it. But maybe this is a sign that I should leave, for her own safety."

"I don't know what to say," Carlisle patted him on the shoulder, "this is your decision to make."

Edward did what he always did when he had a tough decision to make. He went to the meadow.

When he got there, he went and lay down in the middle of the clearing. It was dark out, but he could see everything clearly. For a moment he imagined Bella next to him. _Where was she now?_

**Please review! It means the world to me! :D**


End file.
